The adventures of Arwin Hawkhauser
by bravestarr
Summary: This is about all my Arwin stories.
1. My only shot

Carey was getting ready for her show when a man approached her.

Man: You look beautiful, the man said.

Carey: Thank you Kurt, she said.

He gave her a rose.

Carey: Kurt, it's beautiful, she said while smiling.

Then he kissed her.

Arwin: Oh Kurt it's beautiful. He said mocking Carey.

He had a plan to make Carey his; so he took off for the boys. When he found them he brought them to the lounge.

Arwin: I felt you needed to know your mom has a new boyfriend. He told them.

Zack: What happened to Jimmy? He asked.

Arwin: She left him for someone else. He told them.

Zack and Cody walked into the lounge to stop their mom.

Arwin: My plan is working out perfectly. Soon this Kurt guy will be gone for good. He thought to himself. Zack, Cody, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stop your mom? He asked them.

Cody: its ok Arwin were fine with it. He told Arwin.

Arwin: What do you mean you are fine with it? He asked.

Zack: She is with our dad. We have wanted this to happen for the last five years. He told Arwin excitedly.

They walked away and Arwin got madder and madder. He clenched his fist and started grinding his teeth. His face was red after that.

Arwin: Look at them still kissing and smiling. It makes me sick.

He had to come up with a new plan to win over Carey, but it would take a lot of planning for it to work. Back in the lounge Carey rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. She then had a flash of when she and Kurt were in kindergarten.

Young Carey and Kurt: We are going to be best friends forever. They said on the playground at recess.

Carey: Kurt, are we still best friends? She asked him.

Kurt: Well of course we are. He said while pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

It was the best friend paper they made in kindergarten. It said Carey and Kurt best friends forever in messy crayon writing. They kissed again.

Arwin: I got it I will switch the drink Kurt order for this one. It is a drink with sleep stuff in it. He will fall asleep during the show and Carey will run off crying and there I'll be to comfort her. He told Esteban.

Esteban: That is nice, but a little crazy. He told him while he was picking up luggage bags.

During the show…

Carey: Don't run away from me yes... She sang

Arwin switched the drinks and Kurt passed out.

Carey: And when I thought I never see you, there you are within my reach; you're the truth I can't ignore... She sang I know Kurt does not like my songs, but this? When the show is over he is history. She said. OH NO... Don't run away from me... Hmmm mmm mmm hmmm... She sang.

Once the show was over Carey found out the drinks were switched. She knew that Patrick could not have done this. He is not smart enough. Carey took Kurt back to the suite and left him on the couch. She went to investigate what was going on. She went back into the lounge and to her surprise Arwin was standing there.

Arwin: Hello Carey. He said.

Carey: Oh hello Arwin. She said with a cherry voice. I'm glad it's you and not the guy that attacked Kurt. She said.

Arwin: I'm the man that attacked Kurt! He yelled in anger.

Carey: Why did you do it? She asked in a faint voice.

Arwin: I want you to be mine. He growled.

Carey: Never. She mumbled under her breath.

Arwin: What did you say! He snarled.

Carey: Never! She yelled.

Arwin was mad really mad. He walked closer to Carey. She stood there in fear.

Carey: You don't have to do this. She said. We can just pretend this never happened and move on with our lives. She said with a cheesy smile on her face.

Kurt: Your so naïve He said. You think everything is sunshine, unicorns, and rainbows. He said while waving his hands over his hands. What do you see in that Kurt guy anyway? Arwin asked.

Carey: We have been best friends since kindergarten, we shared our first kiss in the sixth grade, we went out in high school, after high school I ran off with him and his band, we got married at age twenty one, we had Zack and Cody at age twenty two, we got divorced when we were thirty, and now he is back and we are getting remarried. She said while smile happily.

Arwin just growled and walked closer to Carey.

Carey: Arwin what are you doing? She said with a scared voice.

Arwin: Carey you will be mine! He shouted.

Carey ran from the lounge and into the lobby. She jumped behind Mosbey's desk.

Mr. Mosbey: Carey what are you doing? He asked her.

Carey: Hiding from Arwin he is a mad man. She whispered.

Arwin: Mosbey where's Carey! He shouted.

Mr. Mosbey: I have not seen her. He lied.

Arwin walked away and Carey snuck out from behind the desk. Arwin ran after her. Carey let out a loud scream and kept running. Carey ran until she was trapped. She thought all hope was lost when Kurt came to the rescue. He grabbed Arwin from behind. Arwin pushed him off and punched him in the stomach. Kurt clenched his stomach in pain. Carey started to cry. Kurt got up and threw Arwin against the wall. He got up and grabbed Kurt by the color of his shirt and then Carey shoved Arwin causing him to drop Kurt. Then Mosbey called 911 and they arrested Arwin.

Arwin: Don't think this is over. He said. I'll be back! He shouted.


	2. I'm back

Carey shoved Arwin causing him to drop Kurt. Then Mosbey called 911 and they arrested Arwin.

Arwin: Don't think this is over. He said. I'll be back! He shouted.

Three years after that Arwin was let out of prison.

Arwin: I'm coming for you Carey. Oh and Kurt you better look out. Crash went the sound of a rock falling. Because you're history, he said in an evil voice.

Back at the Tipton Carey and Kurt were getting for their wedding.

Maddie: You look so beautiful. She told Carey.

Mr. Mosbey knew that Arwin was released from prison so he hired security to guard the hotel during the wedding.

Arwin: Wow you need to go through a metal detector to get into the wedding and checked by the security. Well played Mosbey well played. He said to himself.

Arwin went around to the back and it was guarded too. He had to think of another way to get in.

Zack: Mom, are you alright? He asked.

Carey: I am a little concerned that Arwin might jump out at any moment. She said while scanning the room once more with a scared face.

Zack: Mom Mr. Mosbey got security guards all around the hotel relax. He said.

Zack left her room and Carey was alone. Arwin jumped out of the air vent. Carey tried to scream, but none thing came out. Arwin tied her mouth so she could not scream for help. She started kicking him in the knee. As Arwin went to grab his knee he nail scratched Carey's arm causing it to bleed a little bit. In the meantime the wedding started. In walked the bridesmaid and best man Emma Tutwiler and Mr. Mosbey. Then everyone else started to walk in. Cody noticed that his mom was not in line to walked in he went to her room to see if she was ok. Arwin dragged Carey to the roof. Cody walked in and screamed. The room was a mess and there was a little bit of blood on the floor. Cody ran back into the wedding.

Cody: Mom has been kidnapped! He shouted in fear.

Everyone gasped and Kurt ran out of the ballroom. On the roof of the Tipton Arwin had Carey right where he wanted her.

Arwin: Either you come with me or fall of the roof. He told her.

Carey: I will never go with you. She said while taking a few steps backwards.

Carey was on the edge of the roof. There was nowhere else she could go she was trapped. Arwin walked towards her knowing she had nowhere were else to go. Carey slipped and was now dangling over the hotel. She screamed. Everyone ran outside and screamed at what they saw. Zack and Cody were crying because they did not know what was going to happen to their mom. Kurt burst out of the door to the roof. He grabbed Arwin and threw him at the door. Arwin landed with a thud and then charged at Kurt. They fought for a long time until Arwin threw Kurt over the edge of the roof.

Carey: Kurt noooooooo! She screamed at the top of her lungs. You monster! She shouted at Arwin with tears rolling sown her face.

Kurt kept falling faster and faster floor by floor. 23, 22, 19, 15, 10, 5, 3… Mosbey jumped out and caught Kurt before he hit the ground.

Emma: Hello my name is Emma Tutwiler and I am at the Tipton hotel! A mad man threw my friend off the roof and my best friend is dangling off the roof hurry! She yelled into the phone.

Carey could not hold on any longer. Her hands slipped and she was falling. Zack jumped and caught her before she hit the ground. Cody got her a band aid for her cut. Arwin made a run for it, but Emma grabbed him and threw him to the ground. When 911 arrived Carey and Kurt were taken to the hospital and Arwin was arrested and planned to break out of jail and destroy Kurt once and for all.


	3. Facing your fears

When 911 arrived Carey and Kurt were taken to the hospital and Arwin was arrested and planned to break out of jail and destroy Kurt once and for all.

Arwin broke out of jail and headed for the Tipton hotel. Mr. Mosbey was at a Tipton seminar in California. The replacement manager never met Arwin before so this was going to be easy. He walked into the hotel and heard Carey sing in the lounge. Arwin walked into the lounge.

Arwin: Hello Carey, he said with an evil grin on his face.

Carey stood there speech less. She started backing up towards the wings of the stage. Arwin was walking towards her. She decided to make a run for it. She ran for the entrance to the lounge when Arwin grabbed her. He tied her mouth shut and took her out the back door. He tied her up and put her in the back seat of his car. He arrived at the abandoned amusement park. The park was closed because the rides kept breaking down. Arwin took Carey by the booth of games. Arwin left to go get Kurt from the Tipton. Carey saw the fishing game nearby. She hooked the bow around the pole and tugged until the rope was untied. She ran for the nearest building.

Carey: Why did it have to be the haunted house? She said with a scared voice.

Arwin came back with Kurt, Zack, and Cody. He wanted to make sure the boys did not call the police.

Arwin: So Carey got away, no matter I will find her one way or another, he said.

Zack's POV: I looked at my dad and I looked at Cody. I didn't know what is going to happen or where my mom is.

Normal POV

Carey: I hate haunted houses; I hate haunted houses; I hate haunted ahhhhhhhhh! She screamed as she ran into a ghost. It's not real it's fake, she told herself trying to find her way out.

When Carey was in the sixth grade she and her best friend Kurt Martin went into a haunted house. Someone jumped out with a chainsaw and Carey screamed and fainted. She never went into a haunted house again until today.

Arwin went to look for Carey and Kurt broke free and untied the boys. Kurt ran for the fun house, Zack ran for the bumper boats, and Cody ran for the race cars.

Carey: Get me out of this crazy house! Carey screamed while running in the haunted house.

Arwin: Carey is lost in the haunted house. He said with a mischievous smile.

He took off for the haunted house while Kurt sat in fear in the fun house.

Kurt: I hate houses full of mirrors, he said curled up in a ball.

When the amusement park was still open Carey and Kurt took the boys there. He went into the fun house and found the room with no exit. He started freaking out and violently shaking. Eventually the workers found him and got him out. That moment traumatized Kurt forever.

Zack: I always hated these boats, he said. They scare the crud out of me, he said.

When Zack was little he fell out of the boat and he couldn't swim yet. They stopped the ride and pulled him out. He never went near that ride again until now.

Cody: The race cars of doom, he said with a shiver running up his spine.

When Cody was little the car he was in spun off the track and ran into the restrooms. He broke his leg and never rode the ride again.

Arwin decided to look for Kurt. If he took out Kurt then finding Carey would be easy.

Kurt: Why is there over a thousand Arwin's in here! He shouted still in a ball.

Arwin: Come out Kurt I've got you surrounded! He shouted.

Kurt was banging on mirrors and screaming.

Kurt: Let me out of here! He yelled with tears running down his face.

He finally found a way out of the first part of the fun house. Now for the second part of the worst night of Kurt's life. Back in the haunted house Carey was tangled in a fake spider web and she was crying.

Carey: I want Kurt! She cried.

She struggled to get free and when she did she kept running hoping to find a way out. Back at the bumper boats Zack was not so sure he wanted to hide in there so he checked them out.

Zack: No water that's good. So it will have to do, he said.

Zack jumped into one of the boats and crouched down. Back at the fun house…

Kurt: I'm going to die! He shouted.

Arwin: I like the sound of that, he said.

Kurt got through the second and third part of the fun house, but the last part was the hardest of all. Back and the race cars Cody was hiding in one of the cars.

Cody: I know what these cars can do, but I have no other options, he said.

Carey: I'm free take that haunted house! She shouted with joy.

Kurt: I'm free; I'm free; I'm free! He screamed with joy.

Arwin: Not for long, he growled.

Arwin charged at Kurt. Kurt jumped out of the way. Carey was dancing for joy when Arwin spotted her. He ran after her.

Carey: I won; I won; I won, she said while dancing.

Carey let out a loud scream and ran for the roller coaster. Kurt, Zack, and Cody ran after Arwin. Zack turned on the roller coaster. The cars started to move and the track started to shake. The ride started to crumble. Carey stopped dead in her tracks. The pieces of the rides started to fall. Kurt Pushed Carey out of the way. When the ride completely crashed and the dust cleared all they could see was Arwin's hand moving from underneath the pile. Cody got him out and Zack called the police. Arwin was sentenced to life in prison. Three months after that Carey and Kurt got remarried and they never saw Arwin again. The End


	4. Arwin's attack on Carey's life

Kurt's POV: I walked into the suite it was dark and no one was home. Or so I thought. Just then Carey walked out of the boys' room. She fainted, so I ran over to her. She had Zack's socks in her hands. I almost passed out, too, but I put the socks far away from us. Carey finally woke up and told me not to go in the boys' room. I went in and there was a man or at least I think he was a man standing in the corner. I tried to scream, but the wind was knocked out of me.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: I heard a thud in the boys' room. I thought Kurt took out the man in the corner, but I was wrong. He took out Kurt. I ran to the elevator, but it was broken with the power outage. I ran down the stairs. I ran to Mosbey to tell him what happened.

End of Carey's POV

Mosbey's POV: Carey came running up to me with a face that looked like something had happened. I asked what is wrong and she told me everything. I called Mr. Tipton to see what we can do he told me to call the police. I called the Police and they said they were on their way.

End of Mosbey's POV

Kurt's POV: I woke up and everything was fuzzy for a moment. I realized that I was no longer in the suite. I was tied to a chair in the basement. I screamed for help, but no one could hear me. I hope Carey finds me soon.

End of Kurt's POV

Arwin's POV: Carey will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it. I said to Kurt. He tried to wiggle free, but I know a thing or two about tying knots. I left the room, but before I left I tied a bandana around Kurt's mouth so no one could hear him scream.

End of Arwin's POV

Carey's POV: I went back to the suite and could not find Kurt. I started to cry. I then went to look for him when I bumped into Arwin. I knew he could not be behind this he is not the evil type. I asked him if he has seen Kurt. He said no. I started to run around the hotel when I passed out in the middle of the lounge. The next thing I know I am tied to a chair in the basement. There was also a bandana tied around my mouth. I did not know who was behind this or what was going to happen.

End of Carey's POV

Esteban's POV: I was walking to the basement to visit with my best friend Arwin when I realized that I forgot to get my pet chicken. I got my chicken and went to visit Arwin. I ran into Arwin on my way there. He told me that everything is fine and he has it under control, but I should not go in the basement. I trusted him for now because I was hungry and I had a sandwich in my locker. It was tuna… yummy.

End of Esteban's POV

Maddie's POV: I haven't seen Carey or Kurt in hours I hope they're ok. I ran into Arwin and asked him if he has seen them and he said no. I did not believe that because he was in love with Carey.

Kurt's POV: I looked at Carey. I could see fear and tears in her eyes. She cries about everything so I'm use to the tears. Although I never see fear that often so all I could do was look her into the eyes. I tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. No matter what happens I will always love Carey.

End of Kurt's POV

Arwin's POV: Carey is so beautiful. Once Kurt is out of the way she will be mine.

End of the Arwin's POV

Mosbey's POV: I tried to go to the basement to talk to Arwin about fixing the power, but the door was locked and I lost my master keys. I screamed and banged on the door. I could not get in there was no one there. I then heard screaming coming from inside it sounded like Carey and Kurt. I told them I will be back as soon and I get Arwin or a key.

End of Mosbey's POV

Kurt's POV: I finally got out of the ropes and untied Carey. We ran out of the basement. Arwin found us and chased after us.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: Kurt and I ran for our lives. Then we ran outside and there was a thunder storm. I pulled Kurt back so he would not get hit by lightning. Just then Arwin ran out of the hotel and got struck by lightning. He is going to live, but he will never be allowed to work or be inside the Tipton again. A few months later Kurt and I got married, the boys turned 13, and everything went back to normal.


	5. Arwin's revenge

Everyone was snowed in so no one could leave the Tipton. Esteban walked in from outside and he looked like a cave man who was found on the side of a frozen mountain. Kurt was in town to visit the boys for Christmas. Carey was not thrilled about Kurt being there. She secretly still had feelings for him even though she did not want to see him. She thought that he would come and brag about how much better he was doing without her.

Arwin's POV: Carey is so beautiful. Today's the day I ask her out on a date, no chickening out. Just then Esteban's chicken walked by. Carey and her ex were fighting about something, but I don't know what.

End of Arwin's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey and I were fighting about me staying in her suite. There were no more rooms available so I had no choice. She is so beautiful. Why did I ever let her go? Just then I kissed her. It was a long romantic kiss. Everyone was staring at us. Carey was blushing and so was I.

End of Kurt's POV

Later that day Arwin was going to ask out Carey, but he will find out that something or someone gets in his way.

Arwin's POV: I was going to ask out Carey when I saw her kissing Kurt. The next thing I know she has a date with him. I had a plan to make sure that the date fell through.

End of Arwin's POV

Carey's POV: Kurt asked me out, I'm so excited. I ran upstairs to get ready for our date. I put on my super short black strapless dress with my black heels. I fixed my makeup and my hair. Everything must be perfect because I want Kurt to take me back.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I was ready for my date with my sweet thang Carey. I was walking through the lobby when the lights went out. I was grabbed from behind. I was being gagged and tied up with a rope. The power came back on and I was tied to a pole in the basement.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: I waited at the restaurant for two hours and Kurt did not show up. I started crying and ran back to the suite. Maddie stopped me. She asked what was wrong. I told her that Kurt stood me up. She gasped and told me that I am better than him.

End of Carey's POV

Arwin's POV: I saw Carey crying and I went to talk to her. She told me what happened. I could not stay long because Mosbey needed me for a project.

End of Arwin's POV

Carey's POV: I walked down to the basement to get a hammer for Zack's project when I found Kurt tied to a pole. Before I could untie him the power went out and the next thing I knew I was tied to the other pole in the basement.

End of Carey's POV

Mosbey wanted to know why the power kept going out, but Arwin had no idea why… or did he?

Kurt's POV: The ropes were too tight I could not break free. I could tell Carey was crying because her eyes were red and puffy. Also tears were running down her face. I could tell she was scared and I did not know when or if we were getting out of her.

End of Kurt's POV

Arwin's POV: I blacked out the Tipton again so I could make a dramatic entrance into the basement. I turned the lights back on and Carey and Kurt were surprised to see me with rope and bandanas.

End of Arwin's POV

Carey's POV: Arwin walked over to me. I was scared because I did not know he had an evil. He touched my face. I turned away from him the best I could. Arwin came closer to me. I flinched and started crying again. I turned my face and shut my eyes in fear. I just hope the boys are ok.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I could tell Carey was scared. I tried to wiggle free again, but no luck this time. I hope the boys don't get involved in all of this. Carey kept flinching and crying. I started crying because of what was happening to Carey.

End of Kurt's POV

Later the evening the boys got worried about their parents because they did not come home from dinner, yet. Maddie told them that their dad stud up their mom. The boys told her that they haven't seen their dad all night so they started to worry.

Carey's POV: The only reason I stopped crying was because I ran out of tears. I used most of them up when I thought Kurt stood me up. I tried to wiggle free seeing if Arwin tied mine looser, but that was not the case. Arwin came back and I was shivering. I did not know what he had planned for me or even Kurt for that matter.

End of Carey's POV

Maddie took the boys back to the suite and kept them there until she knew everyone was safe.

Kurt's POV: I finally wiggled out of the ropes. I did not break free just yet because Arwin was there.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: Arwin pushed my hair out of my face. I kept flinching and shaking in fear. I tried my best to resist him, but it was hard to resist someone when you are tied up. He got madder and madder. His face turned red and I knew that I was in for it. He walked over to Kurt and punched him until he was unconscious. I was finally able to cry again so I was crying. He took off my gag. He kissed me and then put the gag back on. Tears were rolling down my face harder than before.

End of Carey's

Arwin's POV: Mosbey called for me so I left the basement for now. I went to fix the elevator for him. I had time on my hands because Kurt was knocked out.

End of Arwin's POV

Kurt's POV: I woke up and Arwin was gone and Carey got her tears back. I broke free and untied Carey. We ran to the lobby Arwin spotted us. The only way out was through the front doors. There was at least six feet of snow out there. We ran outside and stopped because there was no snow right next to the front door, only if you walk straight out. Arwin did not see us so he ran straight into the snow. Esteban got him out and he was handcuffed to a pole in the basement. When the snow melted Arwin was arrested and he was never allowed to work or be in the Tipton again. Carey and I finally went on our date and it was magical.

End of Kurt's POV


End file.
